


Rabbit Heart

by sequence_fairy



Series: Bunny Scarves [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, silliness, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia buys a present for Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> This is [Lunaseemoony](http://lunaseemoony.tumblr.com)'s fault. She asked for fluffy Ichiruki, and this is what happened. Also, please excuse Ichigo's mouth.

Rukia grins, and Ichigo backs the fuck up. He knows what that grin means, and it never means  _anything_  good. She advances on him, the stupid white scarf with the goddamn bunnies all over it fluttering in the wind. Why he ever bought the thing is beyond him, but she wears it every fucking day and Ichigo is not going to spend any time analysing the feeling that curls in the bottom of his stomach when she buries her face in it, and inhales, like it’s scent-marked or something. 

He keeps walking backwards until he runs into the chain link fence that surrounds the roof of the school (there to keep people from falling off Ichigo supposes). He has the briefest glimpse of something in her hand but then she’s in his face. 

“I got this for you,” she says, and it’s her sickly sweet school-girl voice. The feeling in the pit of his stomach sours and his mouth twists. 

“Don’t do that with me,” Ichigo growls and Rukia’s eyes widen. “I hate it, it’s not you, you don’t sound like that.” 

“Okay,” she says, in her normal voice and then Ichigo is being smothered by some kind of black material and he claws frantically at it to free his face. 

“What the hell are you doing Rukia!” He looks down. “What. The. Fuck. Is _this_?” The scarf around his neck matches hers, and it is patterned with, he peers at the misshapen pattern that he’s clutching in his hands, bunnies. _Fucking bunnies_. He’s wearing a goddamn bunny scarf and Rukia is standing there fucking smiling at him like she’s the goddamn cat with proverbial canary and he is going to murder her. 

“I thought you’d like it,” she says, impish and teasing as she dances out of his reach. He growls and drags the - the  _scarf_  off his neck, gripping it in one hand. 

“You saw _this,”_ he shakes the hand holding the scarf, “and thought of me? You saw a scarf covered in _bunnies_  and you thought, ‘Ichigo will like that’?” Rukia nods, covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes are bright and he knows she’s only barely containing the laugh. “There is something wrong with your brain Rukia,” Ichigo deadpans, and Rukia laughs. She laughs so hard she bends over at the waist and Ichigo can’t help the grin that turns up the corners of his mouth. 

“Put it back on,” Rukia says between giggles, and even though he protests, Ichigo stands still while she drapes it around his neck again. “Let me get a picture?” She pulls her phone out from somewhere and snags him around the neck, pulling him down so she can get them both in the viewfinder. 

She sends him a copy of the picture later that day, the pair of them smiling like they haven’t a care in the world, matching scarves around their necks. Ichigo saves it to his phone, and if he likes to look at it when she’s not around, well, she’s not there to tease him about it is she?


End file.
